


Shift

by panda_desu



Series: Dreams of Emerald Chambers [19]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Tenimyu RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_desu/pseuds/panda_desu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I do hope we can meet and talk like we used to,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shift

"Good afternoon," Yusuke greets softly, a little bit hesitantly, to Hideya who is standing on a stool, arranging scripts on a high shelf. The tall apprentice looks down and his face lights up as he sees Yusuke standing not a feet away from him.

 

"Yusuke! It's been so long! I'm about to take a rest, would you mind having some tea with me?"

 

Yusuke looks down for a moment before raising his head again, smiling a little. He shakes his head in regret, "Forgive me, I can't stay for long."

 

"No?" Hideya looks disappointed, "Here I thought we'd get to talk again. Are you very busy?"

 

Again, Yusuke only smiles. "I need to fetch some scripts for His Highness." he says, instead.

 

Hideya is looking at Yusuke before sighing and hops down the stool. "Very well. Which one do you need?"

 

"Umh...the third king's notes on the battle of the mountains?" Yusuke answers as he follows Hideya walking through aisles and shelves.

 

"There are five big scrolls of them. Can you manage? I'll help you if you want." Hideya comments, stopping in front of locked drawers and produces some keys to open one of them. The smell of old papers soon filled the air and Yusuke coughs. Hideya takes a soft cloth from a tray nearby and uses it to cover his hands as he carefully taking the scrolls out of the drawer. "The Head Librarian won't even let these outside the library but I'm sure His Highness knows about this and already has his consent?"

 

Yusuke looks doubtful for a moment. "I think so." he says finally.

 

Hideya smiles and starts to wrap each scroll with linen. "I do hope we can meet and talk like we used to," Hideya says suddenly. "I just think it's absurd that we live in the same place, technically, but we don't get to talk very often." There's a sulk threatening to appear on the corner of his mouth, "But of course I don't want any trouble for you. I think His Highness is still very angry because I caused you that incident with the shard? Do you think I should ask for an audience and apologize?"

 

"No," Yusuke says softly, taking one of the already covered scrolls in to his arms, "That's not necessary. His Highness is not angry at you. On the contrary, I think he already forgot about it." 

 

"Are you sure? Well, I'm glad."

 

"Yes. I am sure."  _He's disappointed at me. Because I should know better._  He keeps those words to himself, though and just watches silently as Hideya finishes his work. It feels a little bit odd. He thinks he would miss the young apprentice terribly. He misses Hideya, that's for sure but now that they get to be alone, Yusuke doesn't feel so very much. Just a little uncomfortable knot around his chest but that's it. Is it because they haven't meet for very long so he starts to forget how it feels like to be with Hideya? Or what he thinks he feels about Hideya is only an illusion because he longs for close conversation he used to have exclusively with the prince but not anymore since the others came? Yusuke sighs softly. He's still very fond of the young apprentice, he can tell. He still wants to run his fingers across that hair and leans his head against Hideya's shoulder.

 

His hand twitches as he reaches out, about to touch Hideya's arm but he stops midway when Hideya turns at him, already finished with his work. Yusuke smiles at him. "Done?"

Hideya nods and helps putting the rest of the large scrolls in to Yusuke's arms and Yusuke is almost covered by it. "Can you see in front of you?" he chuckles.

 

"Yes, don't worry." Yusuke cranes his neck. "I will go now. Thank you very much." He says quickly and walks away before Hideya has the chance to say anything anymore. However, he risks to look over his shoulder and sees Hideya waves his hand at him, smiling brightly. Yusuke gulps and nods his head.

 

It's true that it's very difficult to walk with five scrolls half the size of your body in your arms. He has to balance them in his arms just so not to trip and drop the scrolls. Yusuke curses under his breath. He's just about to give up and waits for someone to walk by so he can ask them for help when he sees Keisuke walking toward him.

 

"Ah, here you are," Keisuke smiles brightly at him and quickly approaches Yusuke, "I just remembered that those are very large I should've gone with you. Here, let me." he says, taking three of the scrolls from Yusuke's arms. "Give me the rest, too."

 

Yusuke shakes his head. "No. I'm fine, Master."

 

"Very well," Keisuke smiles and they walk back to the prince's study together. The prince's study is just around the corner when suddenly Keisuke turns and asks Yusuke, "Are you well, Yusuke?"

 

The question almost makes Yusuke stops walking. Carefully, he turns his head to look at the prince's page. "Why do you ask?"

 

"Forgive me," Keisuke looks bashful for a moment, "It's just you look a bit sad. I mean, you didn't when you left the study. Something happened? Ah, you don't need to tell me. I may be imagining things."

 

Yusuke blinks at him. Sad? He's not-- well, maybe he is sad about Hideya but he doesn't think it will show on his face. And how does Keisuke notice that he's not already sad since the beginning? How--

 

"Please, forgive me if I had offended you," Keisuke says immediately when Yusuke doesn't make any comment or reaction toward him. He looks genuinely troubled and guilty. Seeing him like that, something is shifting inside Yusuke's chest. Yusuke reaches out his hand and grabs the fabric of Keisuke's shirt from behind. "Yusuke?" Keisuke asks. He looks confused and perplexed when Yusuke takes a step forward and leans his forehead against Keisuke's arm.

 

"No, forgive me," Yusuke whispers. He can't help that his voice is breaking. "I just--- I hope you won't mind--" He stops. He can't say anymore. Something shifts inside once again when he feels Keisuke's arm relaxes and a warm hand touches his head. Then he hears Keisuke's voice whispering softly. "Don't worry about it." 

 

Yusuke closes his eyes. His chest tightens, even more than before. His grip on Keisuke's shirt tightens.

 

*****

 

Seiya licks his lips. His handsome face looks thoughtful. A deep intake of breath and he turns to walk back to his study.


End file.
